


Eternity (Rockstar AU)

by White_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fanart, Fluffy, Hux is skeptical, Jealousy Kink, Kylo the super fan, M/M, Mitaka shy broody rock singer, Multi, Nipple Licking, Rock Concert, Rockstar AU, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, inspired loosely by band Kamelot and Tommy Karevik, sexual competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is the super fan of Eternity and has a dire crush on its singer known as "Taka."<br/>Hux doesn't know why he is wasting his time at this stupid concert...until he sees Taka himself.<br/>Now the two of them have set up a little competition. Who will get this shy, brooding singer into bed first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity (Rockstar AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FesteringSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FesteringSilence).



> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Writer: White-Rainbowff [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Artist: FesteringSilence [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> Lyrics of the song taken from Kamelot's "Don't You Cry"  
> This was a gift for my lovely artist friend FesteringSilence and her love of Kamelot.

_Why the hell am I here?_

Because Kylo had begged Hux for a week straight to bring him to the Mesa Amphitheater for this “Eternity: The Infinity Tour.”

Hux had recalled saying no. That he had better things to do than to take Kylo to some stupid rock concert. In fact, his “no” was quite emphatic. And he had continued saying no after a hundred times of Kylo saying things like “Please” and “Come on” and the ever-persuasive “well fuck you then.”

But then Kylo had found Hux’s weakness. Kylo had bent that little ass over and wiggled it enticingly. He stopped his whining and took to looking back at Hux with a mischievous smile on those thick lips and suggested a myriad of rewards Hux would receive for taking him to this concert.

Hux bought the tickets that day, making an effort to hide his erection as he did so.

The concert venue was a wide open amphitheater and plenty of room to enjoy the show from the grassy general admission area, but Kylo had insisted on pushing through the unwashed masses to get to the very front of the stage.

The crowd surrounding the two of them looked…a lot like Kylo, actually. Long black hair, silver glittering in both natural and man-made orifices and the black clothes, so much black. Kylo himself wore long black pants, a mesh shirt, and a long black trench coat with an array of silver buckles and chains running along the entire ensemble to break up the dark monotony of it all. Hux was the only one who went against the grain in a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway on his forearms and a pair of tan slacks.

“At least your buckle’s black.” Kylo had said earlier that day with a snicker.

“Only to match my shoes,” Hux had said defensively as they got ready to go, “I couldn’t find my brown loafers.”

The laughter that came out of Kylo’s mouth soon after had already soured Hux’s optimism for this night.

To be honest, no matter how the band sounded, Hux knew he was not going to enjoy it.

And sure enough, the moment the first note played, Hux immediately disliked the band.

The guitar was too loud, the drumbeat erupted through him too aggressively and made his head ache. Everything about this band was haphazard and unappealing and had no charm whatsoever.

Hux eyed Kylo. Surely he wasn’t enjoying this either.

_No...of course he is._

As the music of the first song blared through the amps, Kylo had his skinny arms raised over his head. His gloved hands moved in an intricate display that actually seemed to mesh well somehow with the music. His slender hips moved from side to side, bucking and swaying to every hard note. And his face. Hux arched an eyebrow. It reminded him of the way Kylo looked whenever they were alone together, a face that Hux was confident only he could bring out of his boyfriend.

Kylo looked at Hux then, biting that obscenely luscious bottom lip of his before closing his eyes again, tilting his head to the side so his curled locks fell half over that hawkish, and awkwardly beautiful face.

Hux let out a breath and turned to the stage.

 _What is it about this band that draws him so?_ Hux thought.

As if on cue, the crowd exploded into a frenzy and the singer appeared on the stage.

“Oh…”

Hux was suddenly grateful Kylo had pushed them so close to the stage.

A red spotlight shined on a tall, lean figure dressed in a regal three piece suit complete with a cravat and a blood red pocket square. Hux admired the tailoring above all else. It was rare in this day and age for a person of their generation to appreciate a well-fit suit. The singer’s bandmates surely didn’t. They dressed like heathens in bastardized tailored vests sans shirts and torn trousers held up with black and green suspenders.

Hux grimaced and returned his gaze to the singer.

The singer’s black hair was combed neatly to the side and a soul patch adorned his otherwise smooth rosy-cheeked face.  Black eyes, accentuated by thick eyeliner, glanced over the crowd and eventually fell onto Hux. Hux’s heart panged unexpectedly as their eyes locked for half a breath before the singer closed his eyes and brought the mic to those small red lips.

The crowd surrounding Hux were falling over each other screaming his name.

_Taka! I love you!_

_Taka, play “Cerebral”!_

_Taka, marry me!_

Hux didn't think it was possible for the crowd to get any louder, but when those budded lips let forth the first word, the crowd was a storm of thunderous appreciation.

Taka’s sweet baritone voice was a sweet liqueur pouring over the crowd, and the fans drank it in desperately. Even Hux could feel the intoxication at those honeyed sounds coming from this mysterious creature on stage.

The singer’s hips gyrated with the beat in a hypnotic rhythm and Hux found himself staring almost as intently at those movements as he did that perfect mouth that moved over the microphone with an erotic fervor.

As the notes poured from him, Taka kept his eyes lowered. And as the night progressed, he would look up only occasionally, at the beginning of each song, as though reassuring himself his audience was still there. To make sure they were still interested in what he had to say to them.

And they were so very interested.

Even Hux was intrigued.

Hux, who didn’t want to be here.

Hux, who hated Kylo’s music with the power of a thousand suns.

Hux, who...decided he would give Eternity another chance.

The music had a sort of operatic sound to it. The classical elements were replicated by synthetic instruments rather than a full on orchestra and to Hux’s surprise the electronic sounds were not heretical by any means. Instead, it gave the songs an otherworldly sound, science fiction meets opera. Ironic as Kylo had always made Hux turned down the opera he “blared” in their dorm room. Hux cast an annoyed glare over at his hypocritical boyfriend, but Kylo did not notice. Kylo was, in fact, completely in pieces.

His hand gripped Hux’s shoulder hard as though it was the only thing keeping him from swooning. Tears and outlines of black makeup streaked his face, and his body trembled so hard that Hux wondered if he was actually going to pass out. Kylo was considerably taller than Hux, but also half the weight with that languid body. Still, he didn’t want to have to end the night carrying a fainted Kylo back to his car.

After a few songs however, Kylo seemed to have gathered himself again and resumed his usual sensual style of dancing that Hux was not entirely opposed to watching. Hux was, however, opposed to being periodically assaulted by Kylo screaming into his ear during the songs to give random tidbits and “fun facts” about various verses. Kylo also felt it necessary at the beginning and end of each song to identify which lyrics he liked best and where that particular song fell in the “Kylo’s Top One Million Favorite Eternity Songs.”

Still despite these minor irritants, Hux managed to enjoy himself, watching the alluring movements of the singer, appreciating the subtle orchestral style of the music, and even the occasional declining to dance with Kylo despite his boyfriend grinding against him in all the right ways.

The evening began to wind down and Hux sensed the shift in the air, a telltale of the concert’s finale.

Rays of red and white lights shrank into the fog that billowed out of the fog machines in the corners of the stage. An ethereal scarlet cloud gathered around Taka’s legs so thick it looked as though he were floating.

Taka tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling of the concert hall. As he raised his arms, a symbol emerged from the projection screen behind him: A blood red circle with many rows of sharp teeth turned inward. At the center was an infinity symbol.

Hux knew from the tattoo between Kylo’s shoulder blades that the red ring was Eternity’s logo, but the infinity sign was a new addition, and apparently something the crowd recognized for they erupted at the sight of it.

Hux braced himself, waiting for Kylo to once again assault his ears with another tidbit of useless information regarding the next song.

Except when he glanced over to Kylo, he found his boyfriend was surprisingly still. His ring-adorned hands were cupped over his mouth and his eyes went round and glassy. Hux arched an eyebrow at the tears welling in Kylo’s eyes before turning his attention to the stage.

Taka’s arms were still stretched apart, his long torso arched back. He looked so exposed, vulnerable. He was opening himself up to the music that billowed out of the instruments like a gentle breeze. The melody came in long notes. High synthesizers replicating stringed instruments and were met with a low bass that reverberated in Hux’s soul. The drummer caressed the drum heads with brushes. The rambunctious bandmates had ceased their silly headbanging and all bowed their heads in respect for this song.

 _What_ is _this song?_

Kylo offered nothing. He just stood there, tears streaming down his cheeks, which he brushed away with black nail-polished fingers.

Slowly, Taka brought his hands together, cupping the microphone with a sensual embrace and pressed his lips against the metal. He gazed over the crowd, unfocused. The lyrics were much clearer in this song than in the others. Every word hit with perfect pronunciation, exposing a delicate British accent that Hux had not caught before.

 _A boy from my side of the pond,_ Hux thought, his breath catching at the realization.

_“Now that you’re gone._

_Casting shadows from the past._

_In my dreams I hear your voice at last.”_

When those black eyes finally lowered to the crowd they landed directly on Hux again. And again, Hux felt a hard thump in his chest.

A strange thought surfaced in Hux’s mind.

 _When he looks at me, it’s as though I’m the only person in the room._ He swallowed hard at the notion. _Who_ is _this boy?_

Taka’s dark brow furrowed. His eyes closed.

The longer the song went on, the more Hux’s heart ached. Something felt missing. There was something he needed. He was not surprised when he looked over at Kylo, who was clutching his own chest, his fists clenching the many pendants he wore around his neck. Tears streaming down his face.

_“In my dreams I hear your voice at last.”_

The lyric repeated.

Then once more.

The music finally faded away.

And quietly, Taka exited the stage.

Waves of grateful cheers rose from the crowd as the lights darkened entirely.

When the lights came back on signaling the end of the show, Hux winced against them, blinking several times before looking over at Kylo who had a goofy grin on his normally sullen face.

“Well?” Kylo asked, expectantly.

And because the question was loaded because _obviously_ it was an amazing show, Hux shrugged and shoved his hands in the pockets of his slacks. “Let’s get out of here. I need a smoke.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “What-the-fuck-ever. You enjoyed yourself.”

They walked outside in silence. Kylo was riding the high of the concert with a dreamy smile and a bounce in his long gangly steps. Meanwhile, Hux’s mind felt...buzzed...his thoughts weighed down by the last song.   
He didn’t want to ask about it.

But he couldn’t let it go…

“What?” Kylo asked, elbowing him in the rib as they walked towards the smoking area.

Hux grunted and squirmed away. “That last song...what was the name of it?”

“Oh, suddenly you’re interested in my music?”  
“Just the last song,” Hux said, a bit more defensively than he wanted, but it drew a sardonic grin from Kylo all the same.

“You _like_ something I like? I need to mark this date on my calendar. The day Hux admits he doesn’t just enjoy boring old people music.”

“Opera isn’t boring,” Hux bristled. “And this Taka would make an amazing opera singer.”

Kylo snickered. “The song is called Infinity.”

“What’s it about?”

At this Kylo hesitated. “I...don’t know actually.”

“I thought you knew _everything_ about this band.”

Kylo scowled. “I do. But that’s the thing, _no one_ actually knows what this song’s about. He won’t tell anyone. He has been interviewed a bunch of times and he never answers that question.” He paused a second, then said, “To me...I don’t know...It’s about forgiveness? Maybe about someone he lost. Someone he feels responsible for...and that person forgives him, maybe.”

Hux winced. Kylo was talking about his own father. A father he lost not that long ago in a car accident and had blamed himself for. It wasn’t his fault, but if that song helped give Kylo some permission to feel okay about it…

“It’s a good song,” Hux said, forcing a smile. “I did enjoy it.”

Kylo’s sneer returned. “2016, The Year Hux Discovered Good Music.”

“Fuck you,” Hux said, and slapped Kylo hard on the ass. Kylo yelped and giggled madly.

They stepped outside and Hux pulled out a black paper cigarette from a gold-plated case and popped it in his mouth. He lit it with a silver zippo marked with his initials across it in calligraphy, a trinket Kylo gave him for his birthday last year. The stench of the accelerant always bothered him, but he used the lighter all the same.

Kylo stood away from the smoke and stretched his long torso out. The bottom of his mesh shirt pulled up to reveal the trail of hair leading down and disappearing into his hip-hugging black jeans. He stretched his arms out and laced his fingers behind his neck and let out an indulgent groan. Hux drank in the sight feeling the want stir within him.

 _He will be screaming my name by the end of tonight,_ Hux thought, biting his lower lip.

“Man,” Kylo said, grinning like an idiot...a charming idiot, but still an idiot. “Did you see the way Taka looked at me during the concert?” He wiggled his slender hips at Hux. “He couldn’t keep his eyes off me!”

Hux arched an eyebrow. “He wasn’t looking at you. He was looking straight at me.”

“Bullshit, he was totally looking at me. Anyway, you don’t even like his music, so what if he was looking at you?”

A wry smile pulled at Hux’s lips and he drew in a long drag before exhaling out his nose. “It isn’t the worst music I’ve ever heard, and certainly not the worst you’ve ever played for me. And he is easy on the eyes too.”

Kylo marched up and plucked the cigarette from his lips. “I bet,” Kylo said, that confidence returning to his swagger, “that if I walked into his trailer right now I could get him into bed tonight.”

Hux laughed. “I bet that if I so much as wiggle my eyebrows in his direction, he would pull me into bed first.”

“You don’t know the first thing about Taka.” Kylo growled. “I know _everything_ about him. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

It was true, Kylo knew everything about Taka. More than he probably knew about Hux and they had known each other for much longer than Eternity had existed. The band meant a lot to Kylo. And Kylo meant a lot to Hux, loathed as he was to admit it.

Hux looked at Kylo for a long time, the wheels turning in his head.

“Huh,” he said thoughtfully.

“Huh what?” Kylo grumbled.

“What are we waiting for?” Hux asked, snatching the cigarette back from Kylo and taking another drag.

Kylo’s dark eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“You said you could get him into bed tonight. I’m telling you I can beat you to it. Let’s see who’s right. Unless you’re afraid you’ll lose.”

“We can't get passes,” Kylo said finally.

“We don't _need_ passes.”

Kylo wasn’t smiling anymore...in fact he looked very nervous.

“Are we really doing this?”

Hux shrugged. “You’ve always wanted to meet him right?”

“Well,” Kylo ran a hand through his mess of curly black hair, “I mean...yeah... _yeah_...Okay, fine. Let’s- Let's do this.” Though Kylo puffed his chest out and put back on that air of confidence, Hux noticed his adam’s apple rise and fall several times.

Hux flicked the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it.

“Let’s not waste any time then.” He said and walked back inside the venue, the sound of Kylo’s heavy steel-toed boots clopping behind him.

\-----

“How are you going to get in?” Kylo asked, trying not to sound as terrified as he felt.

The hallway that snaked around to the back of the venue housed several dressing rooms. It ended in double-doors guarded by a single bodyguard and a sign marked “VIP LOUNGE.” Each time the door opened, a smokey haze and bass-heavy music poured out. Kylo glimpsed two of the band mates sitting in the plush couches within, neither of which were Taka.

“The same way I get my way with everything else,” Hux winked. “I'll charm my way in.”

Hux wasted no time walking down the hall, chin lifted, shoulders squared. He walked down that hall as if he owned the place and owned everyone in it.

Kylo felt a mixture of arousal and early defeat.

 _How do I compete with that tight little ass of his?_ Kylo thought, licking his lips unconsciously.

It wasn’t a question of _how_ to get in though. The pair of drunk girls chatting in the hallway with the VIP badges hanging loosely out of their pockets made it too easy. He targeted the drunker of the two girls, knowing he was probably doing her a favor in the long run. She wasn’t going to remember tonight as it was and Eternity were chivalrous enough to turn away the drunk girls from their VIP lounges.

With a fake stumble, he bumped hard into the girl’s shoulder, his other hand brushing lightly against her jeans and plucking the VIP badge out of her pocket with ease. He crushed it in his hand and hid it behind him as he flailed his other hand wildly, apologizing for his clumsiness.

The girls scoffed and returned back to their slurred conversation.

Kylo flashed a cocky smile at the guard, flipping the VIP card in his hand. The guard barely gave the card a second glance and waved him in before returning to his intimate conversation with the charming ginger running his long fingers against the guard’s bicep.

Kylo caught Hux’s eye for the briefest of moments before disappearing into the lounge, feeling fully satisfied at the brief scowl his boyfriend cast at him.

The lounge was dimly lit. A disco ball rotated in one corner emitting subtle colorful rays throughout the room. Pleather neon couches and lounge chairs were scattered along the floor, all filled with band mates, staff and a dozen VIP guests. The sophisticated sound system blared Eternity’s music on shuffle, their early stuff, which Kylo assumed he appreciated more than a lot of the younger VIP guests here.

Everyone in the room stopped to glance at Kylo, who stood awkwardly for a moment before rushing over to the bar and grabbing a beer. He didn’t really like beer, but was thankful to keep his hands and mouth occupied while he tried to calm his nerves. He brought the bottle to his lips with a shaky grip. Then froze. His eyes went wide. His mouth slack against the bottle.

Taka sat alone in the dark corner of the room not ten feet from where Kylo stood dumbfounded.

While the rest of the band had shed their stage clothes, wearing t-shirts and ripped jeans, Taka remained in most of his formal garb. The cravat around his neck was loosened slightly and his coat was folded neatly over the side of the couch. The white shirt beneath was frilled down the front, ruffled at his wrists and was now untucked in a failed attempt to look relaxed. One leg crossed over the other, his ankle resting on his knee. In one hand he held a half-drunk glass of red wine, his fingertips surrounding the lip of the glass and swirling it idly. The other hand was preoccupied as he chewed on one of his fingers, staring listlessly in the distance.

Kylo took no more than a tentative step towards the singer before a man and woman brushed by him, walking arm-in-arm towards Taka. Though Kylo could not hear what they were saying, he could tell they were showering him with praise. Taka nodded to them formally, and said a few words of thanks, struggling to conjure an appreciative smile. He managed to hold the smile long enough for the couple to walk away fully satisfied at their very brief conversation with a celebrity. Then those lips fell into a sullen look once again.

Kylo watched Taka for a long time.

His heart pounded, the heartbeat thrumming in his ears. And fuck he couldn’t stop shaking!

He knew if he tried to say anything his voice would be a trembling mess.

He had dreamed of this moment for years. And now that it was here…

_I can’t do this...Fuck this. I’ve seen him. I’m close to him. That’s all I need._

Kylo started for the door. Then stopped. He knew that Hux was on the other side of that door still working his way into the VIP lounge. If he succeeded…and Kylo didn’t even try…

_“I bet that if I so much as wiggle my eyebrows in his direction, he would pull me into bed first.”_

Kylo clenched his fists. _I’m not letting him win. I am the super fan, not him._

Drawing up every bit of courage he could, mostly by guzzling half the bottle of beer in his hand, Kylo marched forward and sat on the couch, leaving a comfortable, few-feet-gap between he and Taka, more out of sheer nerves than respect for personal space.

“Hey there,” Kylo said. He leaned back and took a slow sip of his beer, letting his lips linger around the lip of the bottle and hoped Taka wasn’t noticing the slight tremor in his hand.

Taka’s dark eyes widened, his long, black eyelashes blinked several times before venturing a soft “Hello.”

Although Kylo had heard Taka’s voice on so many albums it still surprised him how soft the singer’s voice was in person.

Kylo took a deep breath.

_Here goes…_

“I just wanted to say how much of a fan I am of _Eternity_.”

“Thank you.”

Kylo’s heart sank as Taka put on that default, polite smile that he would give any of his many fans.

 _No! I’m different! I’m not like them. I’m not like_ any _other fan._

Kylo leaned forward and gripped the beer bottle in both hands. “The first time I saw you was at the Electric Ballroom in Phoenix,” Kylo said. “You were opening for-”

“-Cajun Jarhead?” Taka interrupted. He straightened up a moment, his black eyes shining brightly.

Kylo’s heart lurched from his chest. “Yes! Kaminoa just came out.”

“That’s right. Our first album.” The blush that rose in Taka’s cheeks set every nerve-ending in Kylo’s body on fire. He squeezed the beer bottle so hard he feared it might shatter in his hand. “I’m not particularly fond of that one. We had no idea what our sound was back then.”

Kylo found himself reaching out to put a hand on Taka’s knee before he could stop himself. “But that was the best thing about that album! That was the beginning of _everything_ you are today.” Kylo felt as though his entire body was a heartbeat. There was a ringing in his ears, and he heard the words gush out of him. Words he never thought he would confess to this beautiful man. “ _Rising Child_ gave way to songs like _Forever and Nowhere_ and _Starfall._ And that first instrumental was,” Kylo took a deep breath, “unlike anything I had ever heard. You didn’t even sing lyrics in that song. You just...sang the notes with the guitar. It was perfect.”

It took a moment for Kylo to realize Taka hadn’t moved his knee away. “Thank you.” This time the thank you didn’t sound like a default answer. “I was worried no one would enjoy that song. I didn’t feel lyrics were necessary. Almost like…” A faint blush rose in Taka’s cheeks and ears. “I don’t know. I just wanted to be a part of the music.”

Tears welled in Kylo’s eyes and he blinked them back because he would be damned he didn’t _cry_ in front of his idol.

“You were,” Kylo breathed.

“Thank you. I appreciate you saying so.”

Every muscle in Kylo’s body fully intended on closing the ridiculous gap between he and the singer.

_I can do this. I’m going to slide close to him. I’m going to take his cheeks in my hands. And I’m going to show him what he means to-_

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” said an infuriatingly familiar voice.

Kylo shot a furious look up at Hux.

 _Yes actually. I was just about to win._ He looked back at Taka and...his heart sank.

Taka looked up at Hux with a dumbfounded expression. His rosy cheeks were pale and he bit his lip. It looked as if he recognized Hux.

_Or like he was staring at Hux throughout an entire concert, maybe?_

“Hello,” was all Taka said.

“Hello,” Hux said, holding out his hand. “I am Hux.”

“Mitaka,” Taka replied.

Jealousy burned through Kylo almost as intensely as the regretful chill that followed.

_He introduced himself as Mitaka. He never gives that name out. It’s always ‘Taka.’_

And Kylo _knew_ his name. His _full_ name: Dopheld Mitaka. A name that very few knew except for those who owned Eternity’s first album, the only album that listed his full name before shortening it to “Taka.”

_Why did I not introduce myself? Maybe he would have introduced himself as Mitaka to me, not Hux. Hux doesn’t deserve to know his name._

The ginger bastard plopped onto the couch wedging between Kylo and Taka.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mitaka.”

Kylo could hear Hux lay his British accent on nice and thick because the next words out of Taka’s mouth were…

“You are British, too?”

Kylo glared holes into the back of Hux’s head.

“I am,” Hux replied. “You sound like you are from Berkshire County. Am I correct?”

The enamored smile that burst from Taka’s face made Kylo’s heart ache.

 _He’s from Eton._ Kylo thought, helplessly.

“Yes! Eton, actually,” Taka said, shifting, but not away from Hux. “You have a good ear for accents.”

“I have a good ear for music, too,” Hux said, his arm sliding along the back of the couch and settling himself in and drawing close to Taka. “I enjoyed your performance tonight.”

“I’m from L.A.” Kylo piped in, feeling immediately ridiculous doing so.

Hux did not turn and waved a hand dismissively. “Yes, it is painfully obvious, that.”

“You enjoyed the show?” Taka asked Hux. “You were just standing so still at the concert. You did not seem impressed.”

“On the contrary,” Hux’s voice was a low purr and his knees brushed dangerously close to Taka’s. “In fact, as the night progressed I grew increasingly curious with your performance.”

“And what were you most curious about?” Taka asked, taking a small sip of wine. Kylo noted the slight tremble in his hand.

“Infinity…”

Kylo gritted his teeth. Infinity...that was _his_ song.

_Don’t you dare ask him, you cocky son of a-_

“What is it about?”

“That’s none of your business,” Kylo growled, shooting out of his seat and looming over Hux.

Hux merely looked up at him with a mild expression. “I’m sorry, Kylo, but I believe I was talking to our dear singer here.”

“Kylo?” Taka tilted his head.

Kylo tried his hardest not to show his excitement at Taka saying his name and maintained his dour expression towards Hux. “That song belongs to him. You don’t have any right to ask him about it.”

Part of Kylo expected Taka to stop him, but the singer remained perfectly still watching Kylo with sudden interest. Hux meanwhile rose to his feet and stood eye-to-eye with Kylo.

“What I discuss with this lovely man is my own business. Perhaps you should take the hint and leave.” And he stepped closer to whisper. “It is obvious you have already lost.”

Kylo intended only on shoving Hux away, but the thought of Hux taking Taka to bed when he had no clue at what a true honor it would be take the singer of Eternity to bed was just too much to bear.

Kylo’s fist swung hard at Hux face...and missed entirely as Hux ducked out of the way. The second and third punches fell short as well. Being an army brat, Hux knew a thing about combat. All that Kylo knew, on the other hand, was really just rage...something that never seemed to do well against Hux when they duked it out.

Hux popped him in the jaw once and Kylo stumbled back, more stunned than hurt. Adrenaline pumped through him, deafening his other senses, including the ones screaming at him to stop before the guards came and threw him and Hux both out. He reached out towards Hux’s throat, but Hux’s reach was farther and far quicker. The second punch caught Kylo in the mouth. Both Kylo and Hux yelped at this. Kylo backed away holding his bloody lip while Hux withdrew clutching his bleeding knuckle. They looked at each other with a mixture of rage, pain, and a bit of concern of whether the other was alright.  

And as Kylo glanced down as Hux’s pants briefly he realized both of them were...just a little excited.

The arousal in Kylo’s groin suddenly vanished, however, when a pair of of piggish looking guards appeared and grabbed him by the shoulders and Hux by the scruff of the neck.

“Alright guys, take it outside,” snorted one of the guards.

Kylo was about ready to clock the guy who was holding Hux so roughly.

_Who the hell was he to grab my boyfriend by the neck like that? Fuck that guy._

Before he could start swinging at the bigger of the two guards, however, Taka had stood up.

“Let them both go, please,” Taka said.

The guards stood there looking at Taka for several moments before finally, and with mumbles of protest, released both Hux and Kylo.

Kylo rubbed his jaw and gingerly ran his tongue over his lip, feeling the small cut there and licking the metallic taste of blood.

Taka brushed past Hux who was still clutching his hand.

“You’re hurt,” he said to Kylo and brushed a finger against Kylo’s chin.

Those dark eyes studied Kylo’s lip and Kylo couldn’t help but lick the wound again, this time a little slower. Taka raised his eyes to meet Kylo’s dark orbs. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, quietly.

 _I’ve won._ Kylo thought, but only for the briefest of moments for Taka turned to face Hux. “Both of you, I have a first aid kit in my trailer. Let’s get out of here before the guards realize I don’t actually have authority over them.”

\-----

“This was certainly the most eventful afterparty I’ve had in a long time,” Taka said. He drew the curtain that separated the front of the bus to the makeshift bedroom. For being a tour bus, the bedroom was surprisingly large complete with a large plush bed and a nightstand of which he withdrew the first aid kit.  

Hux wasted no time in sitting beside Taka as the singer sat on the edge of the bed. The ginger snuck a sly smirk to Kylo as he held his wounded hand to Taka. “It was Kylo’s fault,” Hux said. “I did no harm in asking you about Infinity, did I?”

Kylo pulled the tissue back from his lip. “Taka doesn’t have to tell you _anything_ about that song. It’s not your business.”

“Guys…” Taka said quietly. “It’s alright.”

Kylo lowered his head, letting his wavy black hair fall over his face. He was positively miserable. Hux was already sitting too close to Taka on the bed and Kylo was standing like the odd man out, just feet away from a man he idolizes. He blinked back the tears, thankful no one could see him beneath the curtain of hair.

“Kylo…” he heard Taka say. “Come sit with us. Let me take a look at that lip.”

It took all of Kylo’s self-restraint to not run over to the bed. Instead, he strolled over and sat next to Taka, his knee pressing ever so lightly against the singer’s thigh as he faced him. Taka shifted to face Kylo more, but did not take his leg away. As Taka took Kylo’s chin in his hand, Kylo held his breath, his thoughts drifting to what the singer would do if Kylo dipped his head down and gathered those fingers in his mouth and suckled them.

“It doesn’t look deep,” Taka said, dabbing at the corner of the lip with a cotton ball.

_Dopheld Mitaka is touching my lips. It would be easy to lean in and kiss him right now._

Taka’s eyes flitted up from the lip to Kylo’s orbs and held his gaze for a moment.

_Would he recoil? Does he even want me?_

Taka dropped his gaze back to the lip and dropped a bit of Bacta on the cut. It stung for a moment, then felt surprisingly soothed. “That should do it.” He said.

And just like that the moment was gone. Kylo’s felt his heart sink as Taka turned away. “Now let me see that hand.”

“I’m sorry for this inconvenience, Taka.” Hux said, wincing as Taka cleaned up his hand.

“If it were an inconvenience,” Taka said quietly. “I would not have invited you both here.”

Kylo’s heart pounded hard in his chest at this. The way Taka said it. The way he looked at Kylo. He had to be interested right.

 _I should have made the first move. I should have kissed him when I had the chance. And now Hux is giving him those eyes...I know those eyes. Hux looks at him like a piece of meat and he is so much more than that._ Kylo bit his sore lip. _So much more..._

As though watching his defeat in slow motion, Hux took Taka’s hand in his and turned it over kissing his wrist.

“It feels much better now. Thank you.” Hux’s devilish blue eyes blinked slowly at Taka. “At the concert, I know it is an odd thing to say, but I could feel _something_ between us when you looked at me in the crowd. Tell me, was I imagining this?” He pressed those soft lips that Kylo knew so well against Taka’s knuckles.

 _Please say yes._ Kylo pleaded silently. _Yes he is imagining this because you were looking at me and only me. The fan who has all your albums including bootlegs and foreign copies. The fan that has memorized every lyric you wrote. You weren’t looking at Hux. The fake fan who yelled at me for putting up too many Eternity posters up in our dorm room. Who prefered to listen to Maria Callas than anything you put out. He doesn’t like you. He likes opera. And he likes to win._

“You weren’t imagining it. You look familiar. Like I’ve always known you.”

By the time Hux drew Taka into a gentle kiss, Kylo had already stood up, wiping the tears from his face.

“Thank you for tonight,” Kylo said. “I’ll see myself out.”

He felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked back hoping it was Taka that had stopped him. But it wasn’t.

Hux looked up at him with a concerned look.

“Taka…” he asked, still looking at Kylo. “Do you want Kylo to stay?”

When Kylo looked at Taka he didn’t immediately believe his eyes.

Taka’s dark eyes looked...desperately at Kylo as though worried that he may actually leave.

“Kylo, please stay with us, that is...if you want to...”

Kylo’s heart swelled. Too stunned to move at all, Hux took it upon himself to guide Kylo back to the bed, placing Kylo next to Taka. Kylo felt Hux’s hand reach behind his neck and guide him towards his idol’s awaiting lips. Soft sounds escaped him as he pressed his thick lips against that perfect mouth that was soft like rose petals. Those lips parted so easily for him as his tongue flicked out, slipping between them. The deep sound from his idol filled Kylo and he inhaled deeply. Every part of him felt electric, alive.  

He heard the tinkling of metal as Hux worked the singer out of his pants. Kylo took it upon himself to undo Taka’s shirt, each button revealing smooth pale skin and a pair of dark nipples on a surprisingly broad chest beneath that vulnerable frame.

Taka laid back on the bed, wiggling his narrow hips free of the pants and revealing a thick cock already hardened to attention. Kylo looked at it like a piece of art, wanting to glide his tongue along every vein, to lick the ridge of that glistening cockhead, to make Taka moan the way he always dreamed he would.

Taka took his shaft in his hand and stroked himself.

“Take off his clothes,” Taka said to Hux first.

Kylo never took his eyes off Taka as Hux stood behind him and rid him of his clothes. Kylo was so happy he opted out of wearing his boxers tonight as Hux pulled down his pants and his large rosy-headed cock bounced into view.

Taka let out a moan at the sight of Kylo’s cock and Kylo bit back a proud smile at this. Eyes hooded, mouth slack he ran his hands down his own body, about to take himself in his hand when Hux reached around and took Kylo’s shaft in his hand instead. Hux stroked him hard, squeezing out the last bit of nervous softness from his cock.

“Taka,” Kylo moaned, reaching behind him and grabbing Hux’s hair. He rotated his hips back feeling Hux’s still covered cock grind back against him.

Taka bit his lip hard and squirmed on the bed. “Your turn, Hux.” Taka gasped, giving his cock a hard pump in his palm.

Before Kylo knelt before Hux he heard Hux whisper in his ear. “I hope this is what you wanted. Sorry I had to hit you so hard to get you in here. It was supposed to be a little pop.”

Kylo blinked. Suddenly, everything made sense. The bet, the delay in getting into the lounge, the punches that, to be quite honest did feel like Hux pulled them. All of this an orchestration by this beautiful, evil, genius, red-headed boy.

Kylo sunk to his knees reverently in front of Hux and looked into those fiercely intelligent blue eyes. “I love you so much,” he mouthed silently. Hux winked at him in response and pushed his hips forward.

Kylo worked Hux out of his pants first, tossing the finely pressed slacks and expensive silk boxers to the side. He found Hux to already be fully hard, but still kissed around Hux’s shaft, nuzzling the smooth skin around the base. He could hear Taka’s heavy breathing behind him, watching Kylo tease Hux.

Hux let out an appreciative groan as Kylo rose to his feet, sliding his hands underneath Hux’s shirt and pulling it over his head. As he tossed the shirt aside he exchanged a look to Hux.

“Together?” He whispered.

Hux nodded and they both moved to the bed, kneeling on either side of Taka.

Taka pulled his hand away from his cock and raised his arms over his head, surrendering himself to his two fans.

Kylo’s hands roamed down Taka’s chest and Hux’s hands followed suit. They rubbed his arms, grazed their palms over his chest and down to his belly. When Kylo’s fingertips grazed over one of Taka’s nipples, however, the singer’s back arched and a soft whine escaped his lips.

Kylo arched an eyebrow at this sudden response. He looked over at Hux who was already grinning and licking his lips.

With a silent agreement they both leaned down wrapped their lips around Taka’s nipples.

Taka let out a loud, shameless moan, his nipples hardening instantly and goosebumps surfaced all over his pale skin. As Taka squirmed his hips, but both Hux and Kylo pressed against his shoulders keeping his chest perfectly still as they worked, swirling and flicking and nipping at Taka, drawing out more indulgent noises from the singer.

“Oh god,” Taka gasped, and grabbed both of the boys’ hair.

Kylo moaned at the sudden pain in his scalp that only increased the throbbing in his groin. He grinded against Taka’s leg in an attempt for relief. He looked over to Hux and found him in the same position, his face red with need, hips grinding against Taka as well.

Suddenly, Kylo felt Taka’s hand grip his scalp harder and yank his head up, crushing his lips against him, the singer’s tongue delved into his mouth.

 _Taka is kissing me._ Kylo thought, the whole world spinning around him. _He could have chosen Hux to kiss, but he chose me instead._

Hux, meanwhile, was kissing his way down to Taka’s hips and spread his legs while Kylo continued to roam within the singer’s mouth.

“What can I use,” Hux asked, his fingers massaging Taka’s thighs, a finger tracing over Taka’s entrance.

“Top drawer.”

Hux pulled a black bottle from the top drawer of the nightstand and pour clear liquid over his fingers. As his slick fingers disappeared between Taka’s legs, Taka grabbed Kylo’s head in his hands and moaned into his mouth.

The lean muscles of Hux’s arms flexed and relaxed as he pushed his fingers deeper, his other hand placed on Taka’s belly, pressing down. Taka’s cock was swollen and almost purple with need, but Hux worked his hand around it.

Taka looked up at Kylo with needy eyes, his hand reaching down and taking Kylo’s cock in his hand. “Tell me what to do.” Taka moaned.

Kylo felt dizzy. This beautiful idol that Kylo worshipped now looked up at him and pleaded to be ordered around. Except Kylo did not know what he wanted him to do. The prospect of making this beautiful man do anything seemed too unreal, too much for him.

A smile pulled across Kylo’s lips. “I just want you to enjoy us.” he said.

His cock throbbed in protest, but he didn’t care. He was going to spend tonight with Hux giving Taka the best fuck of his life.

Hux was already rubbing his cock with more lube when Kylo pulled Taka to his knees and turned him to face Kylo and away from Hux. Gently, Taka was guided back until his entrance pressed down against Hux’s slick, waiting cock.

Kylo covered Taka’s sweat-slicked face in kisses, licking away the salt and guiding his hips down.

“Hux,” Taka gasped as he pressed down.

Kylo felt his own ass twitch remembering how big Hux was, how good it felt to be opened up by that velvety cockhead and feel those strong rough hands roam his body as they roamed Taka’s now.

Hux gathered Taka’s torso in his arms and pulled him back and down. Taka cried out as he was filled entirely, his knees splayed apart and his cock gently bouncing up and down as Hux began to pump into him in a slow rhythm.

Kylo took the singer’s cock in his hand, and returned his lips to Taka’s nipple, his free hand reaching over and twisting and teasing his other nipple.

“Oh god,” Taka moaned as every sensitive part of him was being attended to. His moans were exquisite. Kylo rutted the empty air needfully, almost coming just from the sound of Taka moaning their names and begging for more.

Taka gasped. “Please, don’t stop. Hux.” He groaned. “Kylo, I’m going to come.”

Kylo pulled his lips away from Taka’s nipple and bent down taking all of Taka into his mouth, sucking hungrily.

He heard Hux’s pants grow harder. “F-fuck, I’m going to come too,” he groaned, and picked up his pace within Taka.

Warm seed spilled into Kylo’s mouth as Taka reached his peak, moaning loud, his whole body shuddering in ecstasy.

When the last of Taka had been licked off his softening cock, Kylo felt a pair of hands cup his cheeks, lifting his face up. Taka pressed his mouth hard against Kylo’s lips, the cut stinging sweetly against Taka’s soft mouth. He tasted blood and come and shared it with Taka’s eager tongue.

With a soft exhale, Hux gently pulled out of Taka who whimpered into Kylo’s mouth at the absence of the ginger’s cock. With a stumble, Hux ducked into the refresher to clean himself up, then returned with a moist towel for Taka to clean himself.

Kylo looked at both of them with a soft smile as they both collapsed on the bed, panting contentedly. His body was wracked with need, but his heart was content with the outcome of it all.

Quietly, Kylo slipped out of bed and bent down to grab his jeans.

“Kylo, what are you doing?” That luscious deep voice asked.

Kylo’s heart caught in his throat. He had been given this beautiful gift of meeting his idol, of making him come, of hearing his own name on Taka’s lips. Those same lips that created music that had changed Kylo’s life for the better.

He truly didn’t need anything else.

“You are my number one fan, aren’t you?” Taka said with a shy smile. “Can’t I show you my appreciation of this?”

Kylo wanted to say something romantic. Something smooth and sexy…

“Please,” was all he could say.

He felt Taka slide to the edge of the bed and take Kylo’s hand, gently guiding him back to the bed, laying him down. Hux was laying beside him, chest still heaving, body still recovering and watching with a contented smile as Taka took his time kissing every part of Kylo’s body.

The moment Taka’s lips brushed over Kylo’s cock, a surge of need overwhelmed him. His nerve endings exploded and a loud moan escaped his lips. He was starting to lose himself, panting heavily, the desire of having Taka’s lips wrap around his cock overwhelming any sense of dignity he had.

“Please, suck my cock,” Kylo begged. “I need you Taka, please.”

Taka let out a soft sound at Kylo’s pleas and wrapped his lips around Kylo’s cockhead. So hot and wet, those beautiful lips slid up and down his shaft in an agonizingly slow rhythm. He heard the cap of the black bottle open and a sudden warm tingling liquid drip over his entrance. His heart raced, his body trembled. He opened his eyes and saw the liquid coating Taka’s fingers generously.

Those small soft lips pulled into a smile and Kylo’s idol placed his fingers against his entrance and held them there, slowly tracing a circle around the puckered ring of muscle.

Each rotation Kylo waited for those fingers to slip inside him, but nothing came.

Then he realized Taka was waiting for him. Waiting to beg for it. And he wasted no time in obliging.

“Taka,” he moaned and spread his legs wider. “Fuck me.”

The two fingers plunged inside him, deep and hard, matching the slow movements of Taka’s mouth on his cock.

Kylo cried out and bucked his hips hard, “Harder,” he found himself moaning before he could stop himself. He wanted more, but he should be happy with anything he received from Taka.  

And when Taka’s fingers suddenly withdrew, panic rose in Kylo. _I said too much. I shouldn’t have told him what to do. His number one fan is too cocky and-_

Something bigger pressed against Kylo’s entrance.

Kylo’s eyes shot open and Taka was now leaning over him, his hands on either side of Kylo’s head. The rosiness in his cheeks and ears made him look so vulnerable.

“Do you want this too?” Taka asked and Kylo would have laughed at the incredulousness of his idol asking _him_ if he wanted to be fucked by the greatest singer of his generation, if he wasn’t so burning with need.

“I’ve always wanted this,” Kylo said, and he wrapped his legs around Taka’s hips. “I’ve always wanted you.”

Taka plunged deep into Kylo in one thrust and the air nearly left Kylo’s body. Taka was not overly large, in fact he perfectly sized and filled him just as perfectly, like a puzzle piece that had finally found its place. As Taka’s cock filled him to the hilt, his hips began to thrust shallowly into Kylo, finding his prostate and grinding against it in small quick thrusts. The sensation rippled through Kylo’s thighs and belly and just when he thought he would come from those little movements, Taka took his cock in his hand and began to pump it with long, determined strokes.

Kylo moaned Taka’s name over and over, his arms reaching overhead, fists clenching the pillow. He looked up to see Hux was hard again as well and rubbing himself watching Kylo being fucked.

Kylo reached out to him, “Hux,” he moaned.

Hux crawled across the bed and knelt over him. Kylo hungrily grabbed at Hux’s hips and pulled his cock into his mouth, moaning into it as he was filled from both sides of the two men that mattered most in his life. Hux ran his hands through Kylo’s luscious black hair, gathering it in his hand and bracing himself as he bent down and moved his cock in and out fucking Kylo’s mouth, matching Taka’s rhythm pumped Kylo’s cock in his hand.

He was getting close. So close. The burning need uncoiling within him. He grabbed onto Hux’s hips and dug his fingers into his flesh and let out a muffled, high-pitched keen.

Hux bent down and joined his moans with a deeper, aggressive growl, hot come spilling into his mouth. Taka worked Kylo’s cock until long threads of come spurted onto Kylo’s belly.

“Kylo,” Taka moaned. “I’m coming.”

Kylo pulled his mouth away, swallowing the last of Hux who fell back, panting and exhausted. “Come inside me,” he moaned, arching his back and squeezing his legs tight around Taka’s waist. Waves of warmth filled him.

With a shudder and a long drawn out moan, Taka bent down and braced himself on either side of Kylo’s head, looking into his soul with glassy, caramel orbs.

“You’re perfect,” Kylo breathed, lost in his idol’s eyes that suddenly didn’t seem so much of his idol as it did someone...real. Someone he had known all his life. Someone he must have fallen in love with in a previous life. It felt strange. Stranger still that he had those same feelings for Hux, as though the three of them belonged together.

Taka rolled over and lay between Hux and Kylo who both gathered around him. Hux covered Taka’s temple and forehead with kisses, licking up the salt and brushing back the strands of mussy hair, grooming him as he always did Kylo after sex. Yet, there was no jealousy in this, Kylo watched Hux as he lay his head on Taka’s chest, listening to that rapid heartbeat begin to slow down as his body began to relax.

“You two,” Taka laughed and took a breath. “I am...in awe.”

Hux flashed a cocky grin and reached down to grab a cigarette from the pants on the floor. “I have to say, Kylo and I make a pretty good team. Though this is definitely a first for us.”

At this Kylo lifted his head, his eye twitching. _Shit..._

“About that,” Taka said, arching an eyebrow at Kylo. “How do you two know each other?”

Kylo wilted under the gaze even if it wasn’t a particularly accusatory.

“He’s my...boyfriend?” Kylo gave a weak smile.

A wide boyish grin spread across Taka’s face and he laid his head back laughing.

“So…” Taka swallowed. “...are you saying you’re a package deal? As in, perhaps we could do this again next time I’m in town?”

“Yes!” Kylo said this too quickly, and wished he had opted for the more casual “sure, sounds fun,” that came from Hux as he lit his cigarette.

Taka stared at the ceiling, that dazzling smile fading a little from his lips. Then his eyebrows twitched a moment.

“I do feel…” he struggled for the words. “...I feel like I’ve known you before. Both of you, I mean. I watched you both in the crowd tonight and I knew we needed to be together.” He shifted. “Anyway, I’m glad you came to me. I don’t think I would have had the nerve to approach you first.”

Kylo could barely comprehend what he was hearing, and yet it wasn’t a shock to him. This, all of tonight, it felt right. Felt like this is how it always should have been.

Hux propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Taka and Kylo with a seriousness that Kylo had never seen in him before. Almost...regret?

“While we are confessing things here I want to apologize for asking about _Infinity_ tonight. Kylo told me the song is about something personal to you. I shouldn’t have just assumed I could merely charm that information from you. That is disrespectful.”

Taka stared up at the ceiling a long moment.

Anger sparked in Kylo at even the mere mention of _Infinity._ Not that Hux didn’t mean well, sure, but the look on Taka’s face, after it had been so drunk with content before-

“I wrote it for my mother,” Taka said quietly. “I used to have nightmares as a child. About the world crumbling around me. She would sing to me and trace an infinity sign over my heart. She died when I was young. I don’t particularly like talking about it. I feel like people have taken that song and made it their own, with their own meanings. I feel like telling them my personal story takes away from whatever meaning they have made for themselves.”

Hux looked at Kylo and he could see the pieces click into place as to why it meant so much to Kylo too. Kylo had always blamed himself for his father’s death. For him, the song was about him. That song had saved him from himself so many times...

“You know,” Hux said. “if memory serves your next two shows are in Tucson, right?”

Taka grinned coyly. “I believe so.”

Hux shrugged. “They won’t miss me in the office if I fell sick shortly after this concert and Kylo has nothing better to do.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kylo snapped. “But also yeah…” he blushed. “can we see you?”

Taka gathered them both in his arms. “Spend the whole tour with me, if you want. Just...be with me.”

The three of them fell asleep in that position, Taka wrapping his long, skinny arms around both Hux and Kylo, their hands draped over each other just over Taka’s heart. They took turns running infinity symbols over Taka’s chest until he fell asleep, then laced their hands together as sleep took them as well.


End file.
